To be happy
by ERJasandrea13
Summary: It's the week-long anniversary festival of the war. Returning from the celebration, Erza Scarlet runs into an old foe.
1. To be happy

**Hello, everyone. It's been a while.**

**Her debut on the anime was inevitable. I have not watched it yet, but it did sparked something within me again. I began missing my Lady Irene and lo and behold, I began writing again.**

**This is my first fanfic for her in almost three years. I'll admit, I missed writing her. It took me a few weeks to start and here we are! I hope you guys enjoy this one. I di****d :)**

**Inspired by: **_https/incorrectprompts./post/185031741866/prompt-238_

**As always, sorry for any grammatical**** error and typos. Author's note addressing another thing on the next chapter. Enjoy!**

The music still blared in her mind even after they left the premise. Erza and her comrades were happily chatting as they went back to their town. Today was the fifth day of the week-long anniversary festival commemorating the war of Fiore and Alvarez.

It's barely past midday but the gang already bid goodbyes to each other. Some were tired and wanted to go home and some have plans with their other friends.

A particular redhead, however, dispersed from the group for an entirely different reason.

Erza began walking back and turned towards the park. There weren't a lot of people because of the festival, but there were still some that are hanging out. She eyed a stall selling some promising japanese cakes as she went to a more secluded area of the park.

The forest was adjacent to the far-side of the park. It was rather quiet and peaceful- it's a distance from the town and the entrance of the park, and nature is right beside you. Erza would normally wonder why people aren't hanging out there but given the event, she understood.

Reaching a bench beside a tree, she stopped. She stared at the person lying down the bench, apparently reading a book. Their thick scarlet hair was braided on the crown and the rest was lusciously down. The woman was wearing a blue coat and a white blouse underneath. She also sported a high-waist shorts and a pair of boots similar to her usual attire. Erza mentally remarked that she looked good.

The requip mage knew the woman knew of her presence; she just doesn't want to acknowledge her first. Very stubborn. Something the two shared. Erza cleared her throat and sighed as the person looked up.

"Why hello, Erza."

Irene Belserion closed her book and put it down the bench. She looked at her daughter with a small, complacent smile.

"Hello, mother. How have you been?"

She didn't move closer, and Irene didn't move from her position as well. "Well. And you?"

"The same goes for me. We haven't have any major troubles for years. Honestly, it's getting a little tiresome."

The high enchanter only hummed in reply. The two continued to stare at each other with only the chirping of the birds and the far cheers of the town at their background.

Suddenly, Erza rolled her eyes in an exasperated manner and smacked the woman's legs. "Move, you oaf. Didn't your mother ever taught you anything about politeness?"

Irene chuckled and sat up, allowing Erza to sit. "Yes she did, but teasing you was more fun, daughter."

The requip mage allowed herself a small smile. "So to what do I owe the pleasure? My friend, Lucy, went to have her day with Brandish. I remember her telling she arrived some time this week. It can't be a coincidence, surely not?"

Irene made a noise at the back of her throat. She looked up to the leaves and said, "The remaining Shields meet up at Fiore. With the Emperor gone and no war to tend to, we thought to visit this place every now to see the effects of war. All whom remains have.. strong feelings and relations to Ishgar."

She paused and 'ported the book away. "Though yes we have our own operations and lives.. we wanted to keep in touch with Ishgar, and its residents. They've become close, you know? The Shields, I mean. Of course as for me, I couldn't really relate to them nor them to I. We are civil with each other but.."

The high enchanter took a deep breath and concluded, "We gather once a year."

"Ah, yes, like a cult."

Irene looked at her dryly and pursed her lips. "Don't you miss mother dearest?"

The other redhead only rolled her eyes, "I do miss you and your dramatics, mother."

The former Spriggan feigned offense at her statement. Deep inside, however, she was glad of the change of conversation. She's near confessing to her daughter how lonely she is. Ridiculous.

"Where have you been, anyways? I know you haven't arrived just today. Where have you been staying?"

Irene looked away and hid her blush, "I've.. been exploring. Your people do throw quite the feasts, dear."

Erza's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, "You've been participating in the festival? That's.. amazing! Where have you been? Have you visited the kingdom? What about the night market on Oshibana? Oh, do tell me, mother!"

Irene smiled and looked ahead, "Well.. our purpose here only took half a day. It's dull, actually: finances, construction and treaties. Ajeel went to do politics and the rest of us were dismissed.

"I've been revisiting some sacred lands and secluded villages. After that, the celebrations piqued my interest. I learned the first day that my attire was very attention-grabbing and I'm _very_ famous." Irene said dryly and Erza chuckled.

"But yes, I did participated in the festival. It's very joyful and full of activities. Of course, I mostly stayed out of the spotlight and only visited shops and establishments. Ah, and I particularly liked the honey-glazed duck on Clover Town."

Erza gasped and turned to her. Her eyes seemed to shine, "That's the town's delicacy. It costs a fortune! Oh, now I'm craving it."

Irene chuckled and patted her daughter's head, "If you want, we could have a dinner there before I leave."

The invitation may have been casually said, but the high enchanter was nervous.

The younger redhead only smiled and answered, "I'd love to. Oh, but have you had lunch? I know a great restaurant down the road. Shall we?"

Irene let herself sigh in relief and smiled. She stood up and took her staff that was reclining on the tree and offered her hand to her daughter. Erza accepted and the two began walking.

"How did you find me anyway?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

There was a performer with a small crowd and the two looked as they walked. Erza then answered, "I sensed your presence. Your magic basically yelled at mine to fetch you lest you burn the entire town down."

Irene chuckled pleasedly, "I did not."

The younger redhead hid a smirk and then, "Well, it's a sacrifice. Oh, the things I do for this town."

Irene gasped and looked at her daughter, offended, "You fiend!" She smacked her at the arm and Erza laughed aloud and ran.

"Get back here!"

The town happily celebrated while mother and daughter ran to catch up with each other. Erza's loud laugh and Irene's yells mingled with the music playing at the town.

There was a happy expression on Irene's face. She's smiling freely as she tried to catch up with her daughter.

She's no longer alone.


	2. Author's note

This is for my other fic, Starlit Sky.

If there's any people left that have read it, I just want to let everyone know that I've been thinking about it for a couple of weeks.

The reason the fanfic was seemingly abandoned until now, was because Irene's death really impacted my life. I found no motivation any more to continue writing. My love had died an unjust death. I hated Hiro Mashima's horrible writing so much.

And then years passed.

It wasn't until the anime debut, I began having these feelings again. More particularly, until her debut.

She was beautiful. I fell in love with her again. It sparked my love for writing again, but I didn't know what to do. Then I remembered my stories for her.

I'm going to be honest, I've forgotten how I wanted my most popular multi-chap story to end. Though I still have my notes and draft for the next chapter I was supposed to write, I'm cross whether I should continue or not.

With that, I mean: "Should I finish the story or should I just publish an author's note and let them know of the things I planned for the two?"

I don't know whether I should continue writing it or just publish all the information I have and let it rest in peace.

In summary, I just want to let any remaining readers out there that I have not hopelessly abandoned the story and I plan to make things right.

Thank you for your support through those years. Hope you guys have a great day. Good night.


End file.
